Junie B Jones: Freshman At Last
by OzObsessed
Summary: Junie B's adventures as a High School Freshman.  Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice, except I don't like Beatrice, I like B and that's all!_

Yep, I still go by that greeting.

As I look back on my first grade journals, I realize a lot has changed in the past eight years.

I guess I could start by saying I'm going to be a Freshman in a couple days. Scary right?

Another thing that has changed is that May Farrell (yes, poopy scooper May, know-it-all May) has become **MY** best friend. How did this happen? Let's just say, when you're the only one who showed up to her birthday party (Mom made me go), you'll find that we have a lot in common.

May is now an aspiring actress who's main goal is to be on broadway in New York City. Which, is quite possible because she can sing and act. She also ditched her tattletale ways, but in it's place, is getting revenge. But one thing that has never changed is the fact that she is still a show off, but she only shows it through her acting skills. Of course, through all of this I she was still my friend through all of Elementary and Middle School. All of my other friends either moved away (Like my boyfriend from 7th grade, Herb) or we just stopped talking and never interacted again.

Another thing that has changed (or something I never realized) about me, is that I'm gifted in volleyball. When I was in 5th grade, mom (forcibly) signed me up for a summer camp, and for the first few days I was bored, until some girls invited me to play volleyball (which i called bolleyball at the time) with them. And I guess you could figure what happened after that.

Oh yeah, I forgot about my two old friends.

Lucille? We haven't been friends for eight years. Why? The bitch (Yes, I whole heartily mean that) ditched me for two twins because their names rhymed. Stupid right?

That Grace? Unfortunately, just as we started to talk again, she moved to Texas. And unlike Herb, she has yet to make a Facebook.

Mmm... Now that I think about it, not much has really changed. I still have my two parents, grandparents, my little brother and my dog Tickle (who is somehow still alive).

But hey, high school is starting soon. I'll have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. I was bored and got the idea. Don't judge. -.-<strong>

**I got the idea after reading a book to my cousin and I read some poorly executed or unfinished stories. So.. yeah.**

**I am going to fix some grammar issues in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

******An: I dedicate this to my iPad, that one review and the story alerts. Thanks guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Day of School<strong>

May and I were at the foot of the front steps of our school. The exterior itself was intimidating but promising.

"Junie B, I'm scared. What if we are forced to be the losers who have to eat lunch in the bathroom? What if we are picked on because we are freshmen? What if we are in the popular girls' burn book? WHAT IF I FAIL ONE CLASS AND I CAN'T GRADUATE AND GET INTO NEW YORK?" May hyperventilated as she went into a panic attack.

"Well, even if it does happen, we'll be losers together." I reassured her. "And besides we have four classes together."

She nodded and we both walked up the stairs and into our school.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little groups. Some sat on the floor, some walked in herds and some just standing alone, trying not to be awkward.

All I could say is, the movies were right. Everyone seemed to be in their own little clique. Whether it was jocks, geeks, preps, cheerleaders, gangsters, you name it.

I looked over and saw Lucille talking to her namey-rhymey best friends. I had never been so disgusted. I just secretly prayed right then and there that I didn't have any classes with her.

Just then the ten minute warning bell rang and May and I went on to our class.

**1st period- Volleyball**

My coach's name was Coach Pelk. She was a tall lady who seemed to be in her mid 30s and had this humorous but sarcastic attitude. I liked her. She stated that practice would start tomorrow morning at 6:45 am. I met a girl named Sydney. I think I'm going to like her too.

**2nd period- French**

My teacher's name was Madame Underwood. She seemed pretty cool. Luckily for me, May was in that class, so I think I'm going to like it there too.

**3rd and 4th period- Gloabal Experience (Really it's just a fancy term for AP English and AP History)**

Guess who's my teacher? MRS FROM MY KINDERGARTEN CLASS.

"Oh Junie B, how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you! I see you're still sporting the hair bows." Mrs (Wren actually) pointed to the pink bow I had tied to my ponytail.

In case you're wondering why I'm wearing my bows again, it's because one day I wore one to tighten up my hair for a volleyball match and my (then losing) team won. Ever since then, a bow has always been seen in my hair.

"Yes I do! Why are you teaching here?" I asked.

"Better money and I enjoy teaching high school students." She smiled.

"Cool. Looks like this'll be a fun year." I smiled and went over to the seating chart.

My jaw dropped open when I saw who I was going to be sitting at the same table with. LUCILLE JOHNSON. And get this, our table is the only one to have ONLY TWO PEOPLE. I felt sad, because May would be sitting on the other side of the room. I also felt sad because I would be sitting with Lucille for two class periods in a row. Why my table?

Lucille's snooty rich attitude had not changed at all since kindergarten. Her overall appearance had not changed much either. She still had the perfectly placed blonde hair, the rich brand named clothes, gaudy expensive jewelry and her perfectly manicured nails.

Lucille and I did not make eye contact, nor did we even talk when he had to discuss at our tables. It was probably the most awkward experience ever. She knew I hated her, I knew she didn't think anything of me.

But by the end of class, Mrs said that the seating arrangement was temporary. It made me feel happy.

**Lunch-**

Lunch wasn't that bad. Luckily when you sit at a table on the first day of school, it is, by law of course, your table for the rest of the year.

**5th period- Biology**

My teacher's name was Mr. Rainey. I really didn't take the time to learn his personality because May wasn't in this class. But instead, you guessed it, Lucille. But luckily there were no assigned seats.

**6th period- Geometry**

My teacher's name was Ms. Price. She had this strange timidness about her. May was in this class also, so I didn't mind.

**7th period- Photography**

My teacher's was Mr. Greene. The class didn't seem that bad. I met a couple new friends in there.

Then the first day of school was over.

I was happy and looked forward towards the year. Except sitting with Benedict Arnold in Global, but whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. Decided not to shed any light on most of the classes. And I will most likely be editing this.<strong>

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. School and other things have been kicking my ass. -_-**

**But luckily, SCHOOL IS OUT! :D**

**So now, I can write. :)**

* * *

><p>I spiked the ball over the net in a matter of seconds before practice ended.<p>

"Great practice girls! See you tomorrow." Coach said as she glanced back and forth between her stop watch and clip board.

After a lengthy shower and getting dressed, the cheerleaders walked in after finishing their practice. The head freshman cheerleader, Gabbi, taped a poster to the wall.

**CHEERLEADING TRY OUTS THIS FRIDAY! BIG GYM. 2:45!**

"I thought try outs were before the year started?" I asked her.

"Ugh. They were. Some prissy rich ass girl missed try outs and had her daddy bribe our coach to hold them again." She groaned.

"Who?" I asked. I somehow had a feeling I knew who it was.

" Um... hmm... Lilla... Lucy...?" She tried to remember.

"LUCILLE!" My mind exploded. "Yep, I know who it is. Lucille." I gritted my teeth.

**Later**

I got home and immediately threw my bags to the ground and pulled out my laptop. In the search bar I put: "Cheer moves: how to".

I was going to do it. Try out for cheerleading. Why? I wasn't just going to let Lucille use her money to get what she wanted for the one millionth time. EVER since I could remember she would use her money to get whatever she wanted. It didn't matter. If she wanted to upstage someone, when she wanted to be the glittery Chanel designer cow in the third grade play and even in the seventh grade when she payed off some person to do the work for her.

Then again, she only bribed off the coach to hold try outs again, which doesn't guarantee a spot for her on the squad. But, it could. For all I know, this whole try out could be rigged and she could be the lone cheerleader to make it. Eh. Maybe with my past knowledge of gymnastics, I could be a shoe in.

I immediately began to practice tumbling and my mom quickly opened the door.

"Junie B, what are you doing up here?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, um... practicing... for cheerleader tryouts." With all the focus on crushing Lucille's soul, I completely forgot to ask my parents.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Mom asked.

In all good conscience, I couldn't tell her the REAL reason why, so I made up a lie. "I was just... so excited... I just... forgot." I smiled.

"Well, we could discuss this at dinner, if you are serious about this." Mom replied as if she knew I was lying.

**Later**

"So what's this about cheerleading?" Daddy asked.

"I want to join." I smiled awkwardly.

"But don't you have to be pretty to be a cheerleader?" Ollie asked with a smart ass attitude. If only he knew that being a sixth grader in middle school does not buy you cool points.

"Says the boy who got rejected by the COMMUNITY basketball team. Why was that? Oh, you sucked even for them." I laughed at him.

"Hey, stop you two. Junie, you're in volleyball and cheerleading is during volleyball season. I don't want you to take on too much." Mom tried to reason.

"But mom, I can take it on. It's honestly not too much." I convinced her as I was picking at the green beans.

"Mmmm... I guess we could consider it." Daddy said.

"Thank you." I smiled as slipped Tickle some of my chicken.

**The Next Day**

"May, guess what?" I ran up to her before the morning bell rang.

"What?" She asked as she took out her earbuds.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading." I told her.

The smile she had faded. "Wait why?"

"Because... I... Oh, I'm just doing it so Lucille can't get in." I revealed unexpectedly.

"What makes you so sure that only one would get in?" May asked.

"Because she bribed the coach into holding auditions again. God knows they'll only let one in." I explained. Now that I think about it, this idea didn't seem fool proof .

"Question. Do you really want to do this?" She asked.

"Not really." I sounded like a hard head at this point.

"So you want to be miserable, just so Lucille can miserable too?" She asked. "Come on Junie B, this isn't you."

"This isn't." I shook my head.

But who cares? I still want to crush Lucille's soul anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my beast chapter. ._. Any grammar issues will be fixed if needed.<strong>

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm a piss poor author. TT_TT**

**I'm really sorry. AP classes suck.**

* * *

><p>The moment the dismissal bell rang I walked towards the locker room. I had my try out packet, my work out clothes and for good luck, I tied my hair up in my galaxy ribbon.<p>

The moment I entered the gym I was almost tempted to just leave. The whole entire gym was filled with girls who had obviously not made it the first time and at here were a couple of boys. When I was finally able to get to the front of the line, I turned in my packet and got my number. As I waited on the bleachers, I noticed that Lucille was trying to act like a cute white girl in front of the seniors. I was trying to hold back the urge to vomit in my mouth.

"If everyone could take their seat please. I'm Mrs. Norton, head of cheerleading. In a moment, the captain of each team will teach you a few cheers, moves and then we will observe you to judge you." She breezed through the procedure.

Gabbi walked to the front of the bleachers with a fake smile plastered on her face. "If all freshmen could follow me to the dance studio and we can begin try outs."

We packed into the studio like a blood clot. There was barely enough room to even move.

"Okay girls... and Michael. I know we are a little cramped but please let's make do. Now you girls are going to learn the basic jumps." Gabbi instructed. As she counted up to eight she clapped her hands and jumped into the air.

And then it was our turn. But due to our close proximity, you could only guess what happened there.

"You ghetto piece of shit. You kicked me in the boob!" A random voice broke through the crowd.

"Girl, you be standing too close."

"Um no. You be standing too close." The voice mocked.

I really could not see anything, but I assume that the two started fighting and it somehow lead outside.

** LATER**

I stood on the mat. In front of the mat was Mrs. Norton with her clipboard with Gabbi and the co-captain standing right next to her.

As we began the dynamite cheer I noticed that I was surprisingly doing well...compared to the other girls at least. But I really didn't care about them. My competition was Lucille.

"Good girls... and young man... Results will be posted on my door Monday morning. B205." Mrs. Norton announced to dismiss us.

**MONDAY**

We all crowded around the door the moment Catherine (Captain of Varsity) came out holding a piece of paper and tape in her hand.

Immediately she stopped. "To the girls who didn't make it, I apologize in advance. You could try ROTC." Then she taped the results to the door and quickly walked away. Then the compacted crowd lurched forward to the list. I looked at the freshmen section.

_"FRESHMAN TEAM:_

_AUBREE CORMIER_

_JUNE JONES_

**_LUCILLE JOHNSON_**

_There will be a mandatory parents meeting on Friday at 4:30 pm in the big gym." _

Oh god. I soon realized what I got myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH FINALLY. This was a really hard chapter. :( <strong>

**But I'm back guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Your review keep me awesome. :)**

**I may rewrite this chapter. Who knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

"… Lohan denied any allegations of stealing the pearls to score crystal meth. But her lawyer says that she will be pleading insanity. That is it for the Hollywood Hizzle. You're on KCHAT. We'll be right back after these messages from our sponsors." My alarm clock blared.

I slowly got up and managed to roll out of bed. I had to be at volleyball practice in thirty minutes. I trudged to my dresser and grabbed my sports bag and packed my school clothes and my work out clothes for cheerleading after school. It had been a month since I joined cheer and besides evil Lucille, it hadn't been that bad.

Something that really deviated from the tv show stereotypes were that I had four uniforms to wear and rotate every game day. If I didn't wear the correct uniform, I would earn a demerit (Which is obviously bad). I also, had to rework my volleyball schedule and the football schedule just so I could do both. Literally, my week had been nothing but cheer, volleyball and studying. It was a surprise that I could even have time to eat.

**LATER**

May and I decided to sit in Mrs' room for lunch today. Sitting next to a table of strange boys making concoctions out of the nasty school food wasn't anything close to appetizing.

" So, it's your turn to host the next sleepover." I tell her as I plop a goldfish (the cracker incase you didn't know) in my mouth.

"We can have it at the country home. We're supposed to be going there this weekend." May suggested as she peeled off the crust on her sandwich.

My heart jumped. I loved going there. It had everything from horses, to a tire swing and even a huge hill, which was good for making a water slide. "What's the occasion?" I asked her.

"Well, there's two. Dad has to go fix the gaping hole in the attic and…" A look of disgust came onto her face. "Sarah is going to be in town." It looked as though May's teeth were about to crack from how hard she was grinding them.

Incase you didn't already know, Sarah is May's older sister. She's a senior in college this year and according to May, she's the nauseatingly perfect daughter. May obviously doesn't like her that much. Unfortunately for Sarah, she doesn't know that.

"Now for a whole week, I have to hear 'Sarah this' or 'Sarah that' or 'May. Why can't you be more like your sister SARAH!?' She's going to drive me NUTS!"

"May, you're over reacting. Besides, she's awesome when you give her a chance." I tried to console her. It obviously wasn't working because the weird vein that always appears and throbs on her neck when's she's angry started it's way.

"How many times have we gone through this? She's practically perfect in every way!" May mimicked in a snooty Mary Poppins esque voice. "I get a ninety nine. She gets a hundred. I get a hundred. She gets a hundred and one! … Hopefully, I can get the role in the musical and maybe then I can prove to my parents I am not a screw up." She mentioned as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"May, you're already number three in the class. What more do you want?" I asked her like she was crazy.

**LATER**

"Okay girls. We must clean up and go over the hustle cheer! Roll up the mats and grab your pom poms!" Gabbi shouted as she wiped her forehead with a towel.

It wasn't even two minutes into the routine when Lucille punched me in arm with her pom pom. Ordinarily, I would understand it being an accident. But since it was her, I completely ignored the notion. "Hey watch where you're going klutzo!" I yelled.

"It was an accident thank you very much!" Lucille retaliated.

"Accident my foot!" I replied.

This was the first conversation we had in years.

"Girls, calm down!" Coach yelled from behind her clenched teeth.

That shut us up.

"Best do what she says. She has a short temper. I suggest that we don't blow it." Another cheerleader nudged me.

Well, I went through the entire practice avoiding Lucille. Once practice was over, I rummaged around in my bag for a water bottle. I found an empty one and tossed it behind me to a nearby trashcan.

"HEY!" I heard a screech from behind me. It was Lucille. I must've hit her by accident. "Hey coach! She hit me!"

"Oh my god! It was a piece of plastic. What's it gonna do? Give you a concussion?" I responded.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU! DETENTION! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Coach yelled. She really didn't give me enough time to explain.

**LATER**

Most kids are sent to the principal's office over cheating or fighting. But not me. I'm in here over a stupid water bottle. An empty one.

"Now what's this about a water bottle?" Mrs. Warnock, the freshman principal, asked me.

"It was an accident. I threw it to the trashcan and it hit her instead… That's all." I explained. There really wasn't much to say.

"Well… your records show that you're a good kid. How about this, you serve your detention, and it won't go on your permanent record." Mrs. Warnock told me as she typed on her computer.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief. I expected crying and being locked inside some sort of dungeon for bad kids.

"That's all it is." She smiled at me. "I'll let you get out of here."

"Thank you so much!" I was happy.

Okay. A Monday detention is nothing to be excited about. But really, it'll be as though it never happened!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's hard finding time to write. :( <strong>

**And this is dedicated to my laziness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Sorry for the absence. Senior year sucks. **

**Also, in Chapter 5 May states that there will be a sleep over at the country home that weekend. I meant to type the next weekend. I was unable to fix it. :l **

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

I sat on the steps outside of the Gym entrance waiting for Daddy to come get me. I was wondering if I would be grounded for getting a detention. A detention over the most petty reason in human history. Maybe the school called them already. Maybe my punishment would await me when I got home (I got a lot of that when I was three years old, whenever we went to the store).

Three minutes later Daddy arrived. I sat in the front and took off my cheer bow.

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" He asked.

"Eh. Got an A on my biology test. Turned in the paper for french. Got a detention." I replied. Maybe the good things I did might erase the detention.

"A detention? Should I be concerned?" Daddy asked me as he coked an eyebrow.

"Not really." I replied as I showed him my pink detention slip.

When we stopped at a stoplight, he read it. "A water bottle? When I was kid, we got detention for rolling apples down the floor when we had substitutes." Daddy didn't seem to upset.

"Well, I got detention because I accidentally threw an plastic bottle at Lucille." I rolled my eyes.

"Lucille Johnson? Your best friend from kindergarten?" Daddy asked as though Lucille was some Hallmark memory.

"Yeah. I have detention Monday, but luckily it won't go on my record if I serve it." I said as I adjusted my ponytail.

"Well, you're not in trouble. If anyone is the problem child it's Ollie. Today, he got caught looking up 'Big Boobs' and 'Pokemon' on the school computers." Daddy said as if it were no surprise. Which, it really isn't.

**LATER**

"Susan honey, we're home!" Daddy yelled.

"Hi hone- Is that what you're wearing tonight?" She looked at him with disgust.

"What's wrong?" He asked defensively.

"You know how much I hate that tie!" She pointed at the totally mismatched paisley plaid tie he wore.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's quite stylish." He defended as he stroked the poor ugly tie.

At that moment I just left. We aren't a dysfunctional family. We just sometimes fight over the dumbest things. Last week, me and Ollie got into a fight over why Charlotte's Web is not called Charlotte's Dead. And that boy is as stubborn as a hangnail.

Tonight is Grandpa Miller's birthday and we are supposed to be celebrating it tonight. But in all honesty, Grandpa Miller would much rather prefer a beer, a cigar and to just sit in his recliner and watch the game in his underwear. But Grandma Miller says he needs to "get out more".

I took a quick shower and applied a small amount of make up. I put on a cream colored dress and a grey cardigan. As I began to curl my hair, mom yelled "JUNIPER BEATRICE JONES, IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"BUT I HAVENT FINISHED CURLING MY HAIR!" I yelled down. Besides we weren't due to leave for thirty more minutes.

"TAKE MY CURLERS! NOW IT'S TIME TO GO!"

I groaned and took my mom's curlers out of the bathroom cabinet and ran down to the car. "Hi grandma!" Ollie laughed at me as I was putting the curlers in my hair. "Oh shut up!" I yelled as I elbowed him in the gut. The heater for the curlers was burning my lap as is. I didn't need his two cents.

**LATER**

As soon as we arrived at the fancy restaurant "III Forks", we were lead to our table where Aunt Flo sat with her husband (thankfully her little heathens er, children weren't there).

"Did they say when they were coming?" Mom asked her.

"They should be here soon. I called them when we dropped the kids off at the baby sitter's." Aunt Flo replied.

We proceeded to talk about school and Aunt Flo's pregnancy. Not long after did we all hear, "Why can't we eat at Cracker Barrel?" The only indication that it was Grandpa Miller.

"Because Frank, you have high cholesterol." Grandam Miller replied.

"And it tastes a lot better than this gourmet junk you're feeding me." Grandpa Miller replied as they got to the table.

**LATER**

Most of dinner went well. That is until Grandpa Miller complained about the fact that his birthday cake Was the wrong flavor.

"Next year, I want a chocolate cake."

"Well, what if you're not alive next year?" Ollie giggled.

**MONDAY**

"Okay girls. I want you to clean the mats. After that, you may go." Coach instructed us as she handed us buckets with sponges and soap. She shortly left.

Of course, I had no intention of talking to Lucille, so I plugged my ear buds in, tied my hair up in my red bandana and went to work. I was doing a pretty good job (not to mention that Fall Out Boy helped too)... Until Lucille started walking over the mat I just cleaned.

"Excuse me? I just cleaned that! Can you not?" I yelled as I yanked my ear buds out.

"What the hell? I'm getting more soapy water. What's your problem?" Lucille rolled her eyes at me as she tracked more dirt on the mat.

"My problem? You're the reason why I'm stuck here having to clean these disgusting mats on a monday!" I defended myself as I threw the sponge back in the bucket.

"Well had you not thrown the water bottle at me this wouldn't have happened!" Lucille argued as she wrinkled her nose at me.

"It was empty and it was an accident! I'm so sick of your holier than thou attitude. Guess what? You poop and you fart like EVERYONE ELSE. You are nothing special." The first grade abandonment was finally starting to seep out the longer I went on.

"Special? You obviously know nothing about me." Lucille huffed ass he folded her arms.

"Oh I know you think you're special. And god forbid if anyone's different from you, you shun them out completely." I crossed my arms as I called her out.

"Is this about when we stopped being friends? That was over EIGHT years ago! Can't you move on?" Lucille had a huge look of disgust on her face.

"Because you stopped being my friend. Over what? That are names didn't rhyme? For a whole two weeks, I had to make new friends. I didn't have Grace either. Then I realized you never truly cared." I wasn't on the verge of crying, but I could feel my eyes watering and my face was getting warm. But it was something I had wanted to say for years.

I could tell though, that Lucille was on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry."

That was definitely something I'd thought I'd never hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know his chapter will undergo some editing. But whatevs. .-.<strong>


End file.
